up2fandomcom-20200214-history
P011
Contents PAPER 11 THE ETERNAL ISLE OF PARADISE PARADISE is the eternal center of the universe of universes and the abiding place of the Universal Father, the Eternal Son, the Infinite Spirit, and their divine co-ordinates and associates. Paradise is gigantic. It is both material and spiritual. PARADISE is beautiful spiritually, physically, and in mind development. Paradise has always existed and will always exist. There are neither records nor traditions respecting the origin of this center of Light and Life. 1. THE DIVINE RESIDENCE Paradise is the dwelling place of Deity. The Universal Father is immediately surrounded by the personal presence of the Eternal Son. Both are both invested by the unspeakable glory of the Infinite Spirit. God dwells, has dwelt, and everlastingly will dwell in Paradise. The Universal Father is cosmically focalized, spiritually personalized, and geographically resident at this center of the universe of universes. It is physically possible for us to reach Paradise. If we had the time, the means of passage, and were spiritually qualified, we could be guided there. Few universe creatures choose to find God on Paradise. The Father is always in Paradise. From his infinite being flow light, life and personality to all universes. 2. NATURE OF THE ETERNAL ISLE Our telescopes and satellites can not see Paradise. It is impossible to point at Paradise. Paradise resembles a large galaxy. Our local universe connects to it through a chain of evolved universes. Look at the sky and think of paradise as surrounding our universe. The central Isle is geographically divided into three domains of activity: :::: 1. Upper Paradise. :::: 2. Peripheral Paradise. :::: 3. Nether Paradise. Upper Paradise is dominated by personality and the Trinity. Opposite is Nether Paradise which is nonpersonal and dominated by the Unqualified Absolute. The periphery of Paradise provides for activities that are not strictly personal or nonpersonal. The literal substance of Paradise is a homogeneous substance not to be found elsewhere. It is neither dead nor alive; it is the original nonspiritual expression of the First Source and Center; it is Paradise, and Paradise is without duplicate. All potential reality is concentrated in Paradise. The First Source and Center has concentrated all absolute potential for cosmic reality in Paradise. Self-liberation from infinity is/was/will be done in Paradise. Paradise exists without time and has no location in our space. Think of time as originating in the personal, upper Paradise. Think of Space as appearing in the nonpersonal, nether Paradise. Black holes siphon both into our universe. SpaceTime, as we understand through special relativity is not the best analogy because it works within a closed space, not at the universe, cosmological scale. But relativity concepts can be used to imagine Paradise. Think of nether Paradise in all possible frames, experiencing all events (proper time) simultaneously. Think of upper Paradise existing at all speeds (0 to the speed of light) and thus experiencing the infinitesimal to the maximum extent of space (proper length). 3. UPPER PARADISE On upper Paradise there are three grand spheres of activity, the Deity presence, the Most Holy Sphere, and the Holy Area. The vast region immediately surrounding the presence of the Deities is set aside as the Most Holy Sphere and is reserved for the functions of worship, trinitization, and high spiritual attainment. We can not understand the Holy Area. Intellectual creations such as material structures, can not exist in upper Paradise. While there are no physical materializations in the area of the Most Holy, there are abundant souvenirs of our material days in the Holy Land sectors and still more in the reminiscent historic areas of peripheral Paradise. The Holy Area, the outlying or residential region, is divided into seven concentric zones. Paradise is sometimes called “the Father’s House” since it is his eternal residence, and these seven zones are often designated “the Father’s Paradise mansions.” The mansions are almost infinitely large. They can be occupied by Paradise Citizens, natives of Havona, natives of the seven universes, and ascendant creatures who hail from the universes of evolutionary progression. Each of the seven sectors of Paradise is subdivided into residential units. There is plenty of room for those who are working their way towards Upper Paradise. 4. PERIPHERAL PARADISE The central Isle is enormous like a ring world . It ends abruptly at the periphery, but the horizon distance is almost infinite . The peripheral surface of Paradise is occupied, in part, by the landing and dispatching fields for various groups of spirit personalities. Since the nonpervaded-space zones nearly impinge upon the periphery, all personality transports destined to Paradise land in these regions. Neither upper nor nether Paradise is approachable by transport supernaphim or other types of space traversers. The Seven Master Spirits have their personal seats of power and authority on the seven spheres of the Spirit, which circle about Paradise in the space between the shining orbs of the Son and the inner circuit of the Havona worlds. They maintain headquarters on the Paradise periphery. The slowly circulating presences of the Seven Supreme Power Directors indicate the location of the seven flash stations for certain Paradise energies going forth to the seven universes. Peripheral Paradise has enormous historic and prophetic exhibit areas assigned to the Creator Sons and dedicated to the galaxies of time and space. Paradise is large enough to accommodate the activities of an almost infinite creation. Truly: "Eye has not seen, nor ear heard, neither has it entered into the mind of mortal man, the things which the Universal Father has prepared for those who survive the life in the flesh on the worlds of time and space." 5. NETHER PARADISE Personalities don't go to nether Paradise. Deity Absolute has no function there. The mechanistic, Unqualified Absolute part of universes is sustained in nether Paradise. Associated concepts are: ::::1. Time ::::2. Circuits ::::3. Quantum Indeterminacy Nether Paradise must first be understood as time. From time emerges information which splits into energy and matter. Space emerges from the maturation of energy and matter. Nonprevaded-space is pregnent with potential energy and matter. Think of a balloon that doesn't yet exist. Think of nothing, zero or emptiness. Our vacuum has all sorts of stuff going on in it that emerges from Nether Paradise. Nether Paradise is constantly perturbed in a cyclic fashion that both creates time, sustains creation and can be used for creative purposes. The perturbations circulate throughout the universes. They are balanced like electricity in a house and neighborhood so that there is neither a net inflow or outflow. Nether Paradise pulsations proceed spaceward through prevaded-space, through the seven superuniverses and beyond. This space presence is entirely impersonal or mechanical. Control is indirect through mandates coming from the infinite Deities when acting as the Trinity. Our universe experiences pulsated ultimatons as quantum probabilities. We mostly measure quantum probabilities or patterns. We can only predict from first principles the behavior of the most simple bit matter: hydrogen. Once the quantum probability of several state changes are measured, we can combine the probabilities and predict the combined result. This is the most accurate, experimentally verified, repeatable science we have developed. However combining probabilities increases indeterminacy. Indeterminacy accumulation is not due to errors in measurement or errors in calculation, but is a fundamental nature of the pulsated ultimatons. We simply can not connect the dots. This is why most phenomena (the weather, biology, the brain) can not be scientifically predicted. Nether Paradise throws up walls that stop our science, even though nether Paradise is mechanical in nature. 6. SPACE EXPANSION The space of our local universe, Nebadon, is expanding due to the maturation of time and matter. Initially all matter was entangled and gravity was infinite. As energy separates matter, space emerges and entanglement becomes more local. This expansion has no similarities to most physical material as described by Poisson's Ratio. Gravitationally bound objects like galaxies are not expanding. The metric distance between galaxies is expanding. We live in a “big bang” universe, rather than a “big crunch” or the various time travel universes of science fiction. Space looks same in all directions. Space has no center, or put another way everything originates from the center. Just because most everything in the sky is moving away from each other, does not mean there is a center. Hints of Nebadon's design can be found in variations of of background radiation. Scientists know that Nebadon is 13.75 billion years old and has a diameter of 92 billion light years. At a distance of 300 million light years, Nebadon looks smooth, uniform (End of Greatness). Time and information from the pertibations flows from paradise into Nebadon in the form of ultimatons which unfold into energy and matter. Ultimatons are responsible for entanglement/gravity. Every particle in our bodies requires all the universe's ultimatons. Young's Double Slit experiment proves this. The goal of circuits perturbing the ultimatons is to eliminate the flat homogeneous into probability lumps. Gravity is the result of the original entanglement of everything. The goal of space expansion is to create the fertile ground of personality/creature evolution. Entanglement is not a progressive, useful, feature of reality other than perhaps a copy command in a quantum computer. Entanglement is merely gravity at elementary particle scales. Entanglement experiments have proven that at least one of these assumptions is wrong: ::::Logic is valid ::::There is reality separate from its observation ::::Locality Without the Paradise time and information, space would not expand and all three above would be wrong. With information from the perturbing circuits, locality is created, reality is separated from it's observation, logic emerges, space expands, global entanglement diminishes and locality starts to dominate. The fact that entanglement exists is merely evidence of the past. Space is expanding faster than the speed of light to distance us from the entangled past and to push us towards maximum personality evolution. 7. SPACE FUNCTIONS OF PARADISE The circuits from nether Paradise impose this logic on our universe at various scales up to our own: :::to the stone moving at any speed, in any region of SpaceTime … follow the path of maximum aging :::to the stone moving at speeds much less than the speed of light … follow the path of least action :::to the electron … explore all paths Everything in the universe is wikipedia:Emergence emerging from the ultimaton soup. The intelligent brain emerges from the connections between neurons. The reason for sudden emergence is merely related to the incredible number of possibilities. The possibilities don't come from the number of galaxies (1011), stars (1022) or atoms (1080). It comes from the number of possible chess games (1043 ..Shannon number). 20 molecules generate too many arrangement possibilities for a computer to model. The Space Functions of Paradise choose which arrangment dominates. We can only catalog the resulting patterns. As temperatures increase matter undergoes these transitions: ::::Bose Einstein Condensate ::::Solid ::::Liquid ::::Gas ::::Plasma Temperature is the root mean square velocity of particles. Very cold temperatures (Bose Einstein Concdensate) mean no movement. It is here that emergence disappears. At very hot temperatures, velocities increase to the speed of light. Again emergence disappears. Paradise space functions enforce these limits. Plank's constant is only one of these. Plank's constant is merely the organizing principle of our universe's space from ultimatons. Space is neither a subabsolute condition within, nor the presence of, the Unqualified Absolute, neither is it a function of the Ultimate. It is a bestowal of Paradise, and the space of the grand universe and that of all outer regions is believed to be actually pervaded by the ancestral space potency of the Unqualified Absolute. Only a very small part of the Orvonton or even Nebadon can be known by us Urantians. This is a limitation of SpaceTime. The potential of over control, mechanistic determinism and synchronous knowing does not exist through space mechanisms or the gravity/entanglement of ultimatons. The limitations can be understood in more depth by examining light cones. The experiences we share, the causality we experience, the information we accumulate, the rough edges we smooth and the personality distinctions we sharpen all look like a swiss cheese of choices within the light cones. Early navigators used the night sky. This was replaced by a compass that detects the earth's magnetic fields. This was replaced by a longitude and latitude coordinate system. GPS and other systems now are more accurate. There is also a galactic coordinate system]. There are many celestrial coordinate systems]. Most sky maps are based upon the Equatorial system. The impedance of free space is 376 ohms]. This impedance (or conductance) comes from the permeability of free space, the permitivity of free space and the speed of light. All three are related by definition. Their existence is related to zero-point energy and virtual particles which are logically derived from plank's constant. Maxwell's equations for an antenna (or light source) show both the 1/r effects seen in the far field as well as the 1/r2 effects of the near magnetic field and 1/r3 effects of the electrical field. The near field is approximately 2 wave lengths or the mowed grass region around transmitting radio station towers. Maxwell's equations are an emergent phenomena that can be traced back to plank's constant. In general they help decode the energy arriving from distance stars through space. The science of how space works within Paradise involves the symmetry of ellipses and rotation about a center. 8. PARADISE GRAVITY The inescapable pull of gravity effectively grips all the worlds of all the universes of all space. Gravity binds objects together and creates protected localities where personality can flurish. Gravity is the all-powerful gift of the physical presence of Paradise. Gravity is the omnipotent strand on which are strung the gleaming stars, blazing suns, and whirling spheres which constitute the universal physical adornment of the eternal God, who is all things, fills all things, and in whom all things consist. Newton and Einstein's gravity theories have problems. Dark matter, dark energy, string theory, brane cosomology, guage theory, collectively different problems: ::1. Galaxies should fly apart. Stars are moving too fast to held together with general relativity. ::2. Space ships on a planet flyby move to gain speed, pick up more speed than predicted by general relativity. ::3. The sun's gravity affect on Pioneer 10 and 11 is slowing them down more than expected. They are both flying out of our solar system. Entire galaxy clusters are subject to unexplainable gravity sources. Intersteller gasses are clumped together more than would be expected from general relativity. Space potency is associated with emergence from the ultimatons. Plank's constant is the first identifiable emergent feature. Electrons, photons, and even protons exist for less than plank's time within a vacuum and then disappear. There is a continual fog that is emitted from space. The fog is not absolute but matches the speed of the measuring device. It always appears in the same reference frame. This is the platform that light energy uses to move through the universe. Gravity is merely another emergent phenomenon of the Paradise circuits perturbing the ultimatons. Matter(quarks and leptons) and energy emerge from the higgs field and higgs bosons. Energy is either stored in matter or is moving through matter (or vritual particles in a vaccum). Energy stored in matter increases its mass. equivalence Mass, not matter, is the M in E=MC2. When energy is removed from matter, the mass decreases. Matter itself neither increases or decreases. Energy, stored in matter, can be classified as kinetic, gravitational potential and internal. Internal storage typically includes vibration (temperature), binding (electrical potential), and many other forms. The total matter in Orvonton (and eventually Nebadon) does not change. The total energy in Orvonton does not change. Energy may temporarily increase matter's mass, but it can leave. Matter is entangled through the ultimatons. Matter's patterns are personality, which are conservative, related to space, but can shift. Matter and Energy are ultimately derived from time and information. Energy added to matter reorganizes entanglement and expands space. 9. THE UNIQUENESS OF PARADISE Paradise is unique in that it is the realm of primal origin and the final goal of destiny for all spirit personalities. Although it is true that not all of the lower spirit beings of the local universes are immediately destined to Paradise, Paradise still remains the goal of desire for all supermaterial personalities. Paradise is the geographic center of infinity; it is not a part of universal creation, not even a real part of the eternal Havona universe. We commonly refer to the central Isle as belonging to the divine universe, but it really does not. Paradise is an eternal and exclusive existence. In the eternity of the past, when the Universal Father gave infinite personality expression of his spirit self in the being of the Eternal Son, simultaneously he revealed the infinity potential of his nonpersonal self as Paradise. Nonpersonal and nonspiritual Paradise appears to have been the inevitable repercussion to the Father’s will and act which eternalized the Original Son. Thus did the Father project reality in two actual phases — the personal and the nonpersonal, the spiritual and the nonspiritual. The tension between them, in the face of will to action by the Father and the Son, gave existence to the Conjoint Actor and the central universe of material worlds and spiritual beings. When reality is differentiated into the personal and the nonpersonal (Eternal Son and Paradise), it is hardly proper to call that which is nonpersonal “Deity” unless somehow qualified. The energy and matter repercussions of the acts of Deity could hardly be called Deity. Deity may cause much that is not Deity, and Paradise is not Deity; neither is it conscious as mortal man could ever possibly understand such a term. Paradise is not ancestral to any being or living entity; it is not a creator. Personality and mind-spirit relationships are transmissible, but pattern is not. Patterns are never reflections; they are duplications -- reproductions. Paradise is the absolute of patterns; Havona is an exhibit of these potentials in actuality. God's residence is central and eternal, glorious and ideal. His home is the beauteous pattern for all universe headquarters worlds; and the central universe of his immediate indwelling is the pattern for all universes in their ideals, organization, and ultimate destiny. Paradise is the universal headquarters of all personality activities and the source-center of all force-space and energy manifestations. Everything which has been, now is, or is yet to be, has come, now comes, or will come forth from this central abiding place of the eternal Gods. Paradise is the center of all creation, the source of all energies, and the place of primal origin of all personalities. After all, to mortals the most important thing about eternal Paradise is the fact that this perfect abode of the Universal Father is the real and far-distant destiny of the immortal souls of the mortal and material sons of God, the ascending creatures of the evolutionary worlds of time and space. Every God-knowing mortal who has espoused the career of doing the Father's will has already embarked upon the long, long Paradise trail of divinity pursuit and perfection attainment. And when such an animal-origin being does stand, as countless numbers now do, before the Gods on Paradise, having ascended from the lowly spheres of space, such an achievement represents the reality of a spiritual transformation bordering on the limits of supremacy. Presented by a Perfector of Wisdom commissioned thus to function by the Ancients of Days on Uversa.